Victorious Forever
by TrulyVictoriousWritersForever
Summary: /RoundRobin Fic/ The most exciting things happen, behind the scenes. That's where all the magic is made, where the imagination really runs wild. /Multiple Ships/Victorious/Parody/Drabble Series
1. The Awesome Intro

**Note:** Obviously, by the genres this story is listed under, you should know it's a parody. Nothing in this story is serious, it's just for laughs. Characters will be OOC, and the story may not make sense, but this is a deliberately bad roundrobin by the TVF members (mostly the admins). Flames are accepted, so we can LOL and move on. I have combined to entries into one for a special long chapter! Enjoy!

**Warning: GirlxGirl, BoyxBoy (I think), Violence, Character Death**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in a school in Hollywood called Hollywood Arts, eight teenagers were about to have their lives changed dramatically. New relationships would be discovered. New hateships **(A/N: Is that like... a word?)**would be formed. Alliances would be created. Songs would be sang. Plays would be played. And most importantly, everyone would live happily ever after... maybe.

Jade West walked down the dark spooky hallway to Sikowitz's classroom. She open door and looked around. "OMG!" she screamed when she walked in. "Beck! Why are you kissing Tori!"

Beck turned around and looked at Jade. "I... This is Tori," he said.

"Obviously!"

"And we were kissing."

"Why?" Jade screams at the top of her lungs.

"Because we love each other!" Tori tells Jade angrily. "Can't you tell by the way we rarely interact that we have an extremely obvious thing for each other? And can't you tell by the way I flirt with Andre at times that I'm in love with your boyfriend! Or should I say, ex-boyfriend!"

Jade started crying and ran away. "You're all horrible!" she screamed. She ran into the janitor's closet and cried while cutting up trashcans.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A young red haired girl flew into the room and wrapped her arms around Jade. "Jade," she says. "Everything will be okay."

"My boyfriend cheated on me with Tori!" Jade cried into Cat's shoulder.

Cat lifted Jade's head up. "Everything will be okay, Jade," she whispers to the crying girl.

Jade smiled a little and kissed Cat on the cheek. "You know, even though Beck and I just broke up about five minutes ago, I'm completely in love with you now," Jade says to Cat.

Cat smiles back. She stands up and grabbed Jade's hand and pulls her up. "Let's get to class," she said to her. Cat leaned over and kisses Jade on the lips really quick and then drags her out of the closet.

The new couple ran into Sikowitz's classroom and they saw Beck and Tori sitting together. Cat took Jade to the front of the room and they sat down together. Cat rested her head and Jade's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

Beck saw this and he freaked out because Jade had moved on already. Tori noticed his eyes and smacked him on the hand. "Stop it," she says. "You're mine now." She leaned over and kisses him.

.

Beck kisses Tori back, but notices a feeling deep within himself that he can't possibly ignore. Is this really what he wants? Well, of course it was. If he didn't wanted this, then why did he just leave the girl he has so much chemistry with for a girl he barely interacts with?

"Because she's a monster and I'm perfect," Tori whispers so only he can hear. It's as if she's just read his mind - he didn't know she had so many amazing talents. This is just so utterly romantic to him somehow that he can't handle it and begs the writer to move on.

The others of their group of friends make their way into Sikowitz's classroom. Beck notices Robbie immediately, before he even sees him. Something in the room changes... (Then again, it could just be because Rex is yelling at Robbie again.) Beck tries to ignore whatever it is that's going on within himself - he's feeling so many different emotions -and waits for Sikowitz to make it to class while Tori clings to him.

There is only one problem, however. Sikowitz doesn't show up after five minutes...after ten minutes...and everyone begins to worry. You can see it on Jade's face most of all since she and Sikowitz have that father-daughter thing going on.

"What happened to Sikowitz?" Tori asks, standing up out of her chair to command the room for no apparent reason.

"It's probably no big deal," Andre says, seemingly a little peeved about Tori and Beck's new relationship.

"Yeah, this is Sikowitz after all," Robbie adds.

"Jade, did you have something to do with this?" Tori asks condescendingly, her angry mom face showing.

"Why in the world would you blame me for Sikowitz being late for class?" Jade asks, her voice more bitter than usual. "I'm not the one trying to sabotage people's personal lives today."

"Say-bo-tahge?" Rex says, but is ignored.

"Beck, did you hear what she just said to me?" Tori asks, needing back up so Jade knows she can't just walk all over her with her negative comments.

"Oh, guys, I just got a text from Sikowitz!" Robbie exclaims, redirecting everyone's attention.

.

.

.

**End note: **This chapter was written by InsaneBlueberry (first part) and TheMidnightRainfall (ending). So you got through the first chapter of the bad fic? Congrats! Since we have pre-written, I'll update tomorrow, and daily for the next few weeks or so. Wanna contribute to the story? Join Truly Victorious! The link is listed as our "homepage" on our profile! Review, flame, whatever!


	2. More Angst, Yay?

**Note: **Here's the next update! As I promised, daily! Thanks for your reviews and faves! (Except for yours Liz, you don't matter :P) Anyways, this is probably the typical length, since it is a roundrobin drabble fic. If it gets _too _short, which is does sometimes. I'll combine two.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: More Angst, Yay? **

The class looks at Robbie with interest. After a few minutes of Robbie just sitting there smiling, they soon became annoyed. "Well," Jade yelled angrily. "Are you going to read the text message or not?"

"Oh, right," Robbie said. "So, Sikowitz told me that he found an Italian woman and married her and they moved to China."

"No!" Jade yelled sadly. "Sikowitz was like the only father I ever had! It's completely obvious that I care deeply for him since he always gave parts in plays that were very important to me to Tori."

"Wait up!" Andre said. "Why would Sikowitz marry an Italian chic and move to China?"

"Maybe he's on drugs?" Cat suggested innocently not really knowing what she was saying. The class turned to Cat and gave her weird looks. "My brother takes lots of medicines. They make him happy."

Everyone, except Jade and Robbie, rolled their eyes at the red-head's words. Jade didn't roll her eyes because she's so deeply in-love with the girl. Robbie didn't roll his eyes because he's also deeply in-love with her.

"Well, should we get Principal Helen and tell her that he's gone," Tori, being the goody-two-shoes she is, suggested.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"But-" Tori started while Jade interrupted her. "We can do whatever we want now. No tests, no weird acting. I mean, you can make out with your stupid little boyfriend in class. And I can kil..." Jade's voice trailed off and she had an evil glint in her eyes. "Never mind."

The class erupted into cheers even though it was pretty obvious that Jade wanted to kill Tori, but no one really cared.

Tori sighed sadly since she didn't want to go against school rules and do nothing in class. Beck noticed her sadness and wrapped his arm around her trying to help make her happy like sparkles. However, on the inside, he was in deep, deep teenage angst. He had so many feelings right then. He loved Tori, he really did. But maybe he just loved her pretty little body. And he loved Jade so much. She was a strikingly beautiful lightning streak in his boring little dark cloudy sky. Yet, he had other feelings that confused him so much. His best friend, Robbie, was sitting by himself with his puppet and Beck felt so sorry for him. He randomly wanted to jump up and run over to him and hold onto him tightly and tell him everything was fine. He also kind of wanted to kiss him.

Beck didn't know what was going on with his mind at the moment.

Jade was also having inner angst. She was in-love with Beck because he was so sexy and she had so much chemistry with him - plus, they had the actual Chemistry class together! That must mean something! But she loved Cat because Cat was so adorable and cute and funny. Who couldn't love her?

Meanwhile, another one of the eight main characters was struggling with some angst himself. He loved Tori so much because she was so sparkly. Then there was Jade, the dark side of the sun. And you can't forget Cat, the colorful rainbow. Andre didn't know what to do anymore.

.

.

.

**End note: **Do we get reviews/flames? Congrats to you all for making it through the second chapter! This was also by InsaneBlueberry. Wanna contribute to this..._awesome_ piece of fiction? Join the Truly Victorious Forum! Listed as our "homepage" on our profile! Thanks for reading!


	3. Drama & Singing

**Note: **Next chapter. These are even more awesome/horrible. I would've felt bad if I left it too short, so this is combined of three entries. Enjoy...or not!

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Drama & Singing**

Even with all his musical talent, he couldn't get the one. He would sit home and right deep, dark, moving music to relay his feelings to the world. He just wishes they could hear them. He sings inside his head...or so he thought - the words came pouring out and they all heard.

"Oh Tori, your the Edward to my Bella - 'cause you sparkle  
>Jade is like the depth of a volcano - your fiery hot<br>Cat is my pocketful of sunshine - 'cause your happy  
>and I just want you all...oh oh oh.<br>I'm hip, fresh, cool, and smooth  
>I've got it all! I want it all!<br>Babes so come to me now!"

This wonderful song put hearts in their eyes and their choice was obviously clear. They strode over to Andre and wrapped their arms around him.

Andre smiled and Beck cried as both his women left him. Robbie was angry as he saw them all kissing Andre.

Robbie took his puppet and started to attack Andre. He didn't know what to do and began to run away.

The girls were angry that Robbie chased their one and only love away and they challenged him to a fight.

.

.

.

Jade grabbed onto Cat's hand, still in-love with her because of all her teenage angst that happened to be filling her soul. Cat looked at Jade and smiled, realizing that she only cared for her as a friend but decided to not tell her.

The three girls ganged up on Robbie and beat him up. However, after Cat punched him once, she started crying. Beck realized how beautiful she was crying and decided to add one more person to his growing list of people he was falling in-love with.

Tori stopped punching him soon enough and started crying too because she realized that no one loved her because she just caught Beck staring at Cat. She ran over to Andre and kissed him on the lips. Andre smiled happily while Beck died because one of his true loves chose someone else.

Then, after Jade had beaten Robbie up, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards her. Robbie loved the smell of her peppermint breath breathing harshly down his neck. He saw her open her fiery lips and he decided to do something stupid.

He kissed her.

Then even more hell broke loose.

.

.

.

The taste of Robbie's cinnamon lip gloss drove Jade crazy and soon she was kissing him back. She soon realized she loved Robbie, not Cat!

Cat nodded her head as Robbie and Jade had their make out session. She turned her attention to Tori! Making out with her man? No way! Suddenly, Cat jumped up and sprang onto Tori.

While Cat and Tori fought, a new presence had entered the room. Trina Vega and she was mad.

She had felt with her awesome super powers that someone was making moves on her man - Robbie. She looked and saw Jade kissing him. She could not have that.

"Jade!" She yelled. In her melodious voice she began to sing, "Jaaaadddeee, let go of him, riiiight now!"

Her wonderful singing voice broke Jade away from Robbie and she turned and glared at Trina.

_She wants to sing, I'll sing too!_Jade thought. She took a deep breath and belt out a high note.

Soon everyone stopped and stared as the singing battle took place.

"Ohhhhhh, you think you can beat me?" Jade sang.

"Yes! I caaaannn! You have not seen the best of me!" Trina sang.

"OH!" Jade hit the highest note she could and glass shattered everywhere. People died and came back to life. People cried because of the beauty of her voice.

Trina took in a deep breath and was going to try and beat her note but, her mouth was open to long and a fly flew in!

.

.

.

**End Note: **So the first and last part was by Ciria (me). Sorry about the lame attempts to be funny lol. The middle part was by InsaneBlueberry. So, you've actually made it through 3 chapters without wanting to kill us? Good for you.

Wanna contribute to this...ahem..._awesome_story? Join the Truly Victorious Forum! It's listed as our "homepage" on our profile! We'd love to have you there!

Now, review, flame, whatever.


	4. Drama Llama

**Note: **So, this fic will probably get to about 16/17 chapters with the chapters currently on the forum. Then updates may get slower, but for now, daily is what I'm hoping to accomplish. Enjoy the 4th chapter.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: **Drama Llama

The fly flew into Trina's mouth and got stuck in her throat. "Oh dear god," she croaked. She started choking and trying to cough it up because it was stuck there. "I can feel it crawling in my throat!" she said. (A/N: This has happened to me b4).

Beck magically came back to life and stared at the girl. "I know what can make it better!" he yelled. He grabbed his handy-dandy notebook and flipped to a picture of a fly crawling down a girl's throat. "It says here that you need to swallow it."

"Swallow it!" Trina yelled along with Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

"Swallow it!" Jade commanded her.

"I'd rather die!"

"I can arrange that," Jade told her.

Trina glared at her. She took a deep, shaky breath and swallowed the fly. As soon as it was in her stomach, she started coughing and hacking from the disgustingness of it all. She was soon better and she lunged at Jade. "You stole my man!" she screamed.

Jade fell to the ground with an oof and started crying as Trina smacked her around. "I know this is totally out-of-character, but you're hurting me! It's making me cry and I totally can't fight back!" she yelled.

Robbie looked at the two girls fighting, wondering which one he should help.

He looked over at Cat who was clinging onto Andre's arm. He then looked at Tori. He took a deep breath and decided to choose.

He ran over to Tori, grabbed her arm, and flung her out the window and he flung himself right after her.

.

.

.

"Oh my god!" Beck cries, running to the window. He isn't sure who he's worried the most about - Tori or Robbie - he just knows that two of the people he really wants to make out with right now have just fallen out of a...one-story window and this really isn't as big a deal as he originally thought.

Jade looks up from her position on the ground (A/N: innuendo) and turns her head toward Beck. He looks so desirable from behind and and and...she doesn't really love Robbie. She doesn't even know why she kissed him in the first place. All she knows is that she loves Beck, but he left her for a whore. And she loves Cat, but she left her for a black man, so he won't be back.

Why does everyone leave her?

She stands up, immediately out of her depression and punches Trina in the face. The drama queen falls to the floor, but no sound escapes her mouth - she's unconscious. Jade couldn't care less as she walks over to the window Beck's standing at, roughly grabs at his shirt, turns him around, and presses her lips to his, the way it should be.

_That'll get them all back,_ she thinks.

.

.

.

**End Note: **First part by InsaneBlueberry and second part by TheMidnightRainfall. The usual message at the end of the chapter, if you wanna contribute to this awesome story, make an account at the Truly Victorious Forum. (Listed as our "homepage" on our profile) Also, review, flame, whatever.


	5. Sing For Me & Tell Me That You Love Me

**Note: **Blah.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: Sing For Me & Tell Me That You Love Me**

Cat realizes when Jade kissed Beck that her feelings are more than friendship. She looks at Jade and bursts into tears.

"Baby, come back to me!" She shouts.

Jade doesn't listen and she continues to kiss Beck.

"Jade!" She screams in an over-dramatic tone before she drops to the floor. She thinks about how horrible her life is already and how this hasn't helped at all.

She gets up quickly and bursts into another one of those songs in musicals. Everyone else knows the song suddenly too! They also know the choreography and this makes it much easier.

"Stop," she starts. "in the name of love!"

"I want your lovin', I want your revenge!" Tori is suddenly back out of the window.

"You and me could write a bad romance!" Jade sings.

Now everyone chimes in. "Ra-ra, ah ah ah."

.

.

.

Suddenly, Andre creates a random solo near the end of the song. "Cat!" he sings loudly. "Please, baby, don't you know how much I love ya!" He stopped as Cat turned around towards him. "I mean sure, Jade is pretty hot and I'm just not that hot. But can't you love me."

Then everyone else started singing, "Can't you love him?" Except Cat and Robbie.

Cat burst into more tears and jumped out the window to join Tori and Robbie in their short downfall to the ground.

Jade sighed and looked at Beck. He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips once more. "I'm sorry for kissing Tori," he said to her. "So, so sorry."

Jade smiled happily because he was sorry.

"But-"

Jade started frowning.

"I can't love you. Because... Because I... I'm in-love with someone else. Someone who I haven't dated yet."

"Beck!" she yelled.

Beck ran to the window and looked out. "Robbie!" he yelled. "I love you! Do you want to go on a date that probably won't last but for maybe only one more writer to write us together?"

Everyone - except Robbie - awaited Robbie's reply to Beck. They then all gasped as he answered...

.

.

.

**End Note: **So like every...ahem..._good _story, a new thing needs to happen _every_ chapter, and everyone needs to love everyone even if there is no evidence of it! Anyways, first part by me (Ciria), second part by InsaneBlueberry.

Now, REVIEW, FLAME! We prefer flames. or reviews. Writing this has fried our brain cells.

**The usual message at the end of the chapter, if you wanna contribute to this awesome story, make an account at the Truly Victorious Forum. (Listed as our "homepage" on our profile)**


	6. Tafreakingda

**Note: **Thank you guys for your reviews! I would respond, but my computer is some shit and keeps asking if I'm human and I'm like, WTF? Anyways, I always post the little forum notice at the end of the chapter, since this account is for promotion. You can join to just talk about Victorious, you don't just have to add to the story. :) Well, enough of this, here's Chapter...uh...whatever...6. I think.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6:Ta-freaking-da**

The boy with the jew-fro groans, holding his head as he stands up. He looks to the window where the boy with such nice hair is calling out to him. _He loves me...?_he questions. He isn't sure what that pounding throughout his body is, but he supposes it's just pain. Everything hurts.

"I'm sorry," he tells the boy, who actually isn't that bad looking. "But I don't even know who you are..."

Everyone - except for Jade, who doesn't really care and is actually pretty p*ss*d at this point - gasps. Tori stands up and pulls Robbie close to her in an attempt to comfort him. She doesn't say anything, though, just pats him, and Robbie finds this fairly weird.

"Umm, can you not do that?" he asks, giving her a strange look. "I don't know who you are either..."

"So, you don't know who any of us are?" Cat asks, wondering what that must be like.

Robbie walks to the window, faces Beck, and looks around the room. No one there strikes him as familiar, and so he shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't. Am I supposed to?"

"Well, no one likes you anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?" Jade snaps. She's been left too many times in one hour and it's really starting to take a toll on her already crappy mood.

"No one...likes..."

"Robbie, that's not true!" Beck exclaims, knowing how depressed his friend can get. "Jade, you don't always have to be so mean."

"I'm just being honest."

.

.

.

"Don't listen to her!" Cat tells Robbie. She runs over to her side and wraps her arm around his neck. "I'll have you remember, remember that you love me!" She brings Robbie down into a dip and Cat smashes her lips into his.

Robbie gasps and slaps Cat with a white glove he conveniently had in his pocket. It left a print on her face and she placed her hand to her red cheek. Tears stung at her eyes and she whimpered as Robbie wiped his lips.

"Are you mad?" Robbie asked, his voice suddenly taking a British accent.

"That's not the way to do it, Cat!" Tori shouts. She walks up to Robbie and stops only a few feet away. "You must knock some sense into him," Tori finishes. She lifts her fist up and punches him.

Robbie falls back and he holds his face in shock. "Come back to us!" Tori yells again. She leans down and punches Robbie again. This time she hears the sound of wood breaking when her fist connects with his face.

"What the...?" Andre questions.

When Robbie's face turns back around, they see chipped wood on his face.

"Oh my god, Robbie!" Cat gasps.

"He's a puppet!" Beck states what everyone else is thinking.

"Then who am I?" They all avert their attention to the corner of the room where Rex was sitting all this time. His wobbly puppet legs move slowly and he has a hard time maintaining balance.

"Everything is not what it seems..."

.

.

.

**End Note: **Blah, first part by TheMidnightRainfall, blah, second part by Ciria (me). [Insert review whoring here]. Flame. The usual message at the end of the chapter, if you wanna contribute to this awesome story, make an account at the Truly Victorious Forum. (Listed as our "homepage" on our profile)


	7. Oh Em Gee

**Note: **Here ya go. I'm thinking of getting our members to write an awesome Christmas parody. But, it probably won't be out till the end of the year or later, then it won't matter anymore. Anywho, enjoy the story.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Oh Em Gee**

Jade felt herself gasp loudly and she noticed she was the only one. She turned towards Robbie who happened to be a puppet and then back at Rex who was now walking towards her.

"Hey, sexy," Rex started. "Who are you?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Jade asked.

"Of course."

Jade smacked the puppet and noticed that it felt like skin. She kept her hand against his cheek. "He... He has skin."

Everyone gasped and ran towards Rex and started petting him.

"I like that I'm so loved, but back off!" he yelled at the group.

Cat glared at the puppet-man-thing. "I hate you!" she screamed. "You're so mean!" She started crying and ran towards Andre and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. "I want Robbie back!"

Andre wrapped his arms around her and started patting her back. "Little Red," he said. "I don't think he's ever coming back."

"You wanna bet?" Rex said evily. He walked towards Robbie and stuck his hand up his shirt and suddenly, Robbie was talking.

"Cat," he said. "Cat... I... I don't know what's happening..." His voice trailed off.

Cat looked over at Robbie, but still held onto Andre. "Robbie," she whispered sadly. "I... You're a puppet. I can't love you." She turned back towards Andre and continued crying on his shoulder.

Tori stared at Rex. "You know," she said happily. "I always was the type who liked a bad-boy."

Rex grinned. "Come on, baby," he said. "Let's go jump out that window and hang out in the bushes (A/N: Innuendo)." Tori grabbed his hand and they jumped out the window together.

"Never knew Tori was such a slut," Jade said while raising her eyebrows.

"Why can't I ever get the guys!" Trina screamed just as Sinjin decided to randomly walk into the room.

"I'll be your guy."

"NEVER!"

.

.

.

"You will be mine Trina Vega!" Sinjin shouts at the top of his lungs. He takes out a watch from his pocket and he swings it back and forth in front of her. Trina follows the watch's path continuously until he holds it still.

"You...shall be mine," he tells her. She nods her head obediently and drapes her arms around him. Inside he laughs maniacally and the Victorious gang that is still in the room gasps.

"I knew there was something wrong with you," Jade tells him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You shall love me to Jade..." His sentence trails off as he swings the watch again. Jade begins to fall under the trance as well until Beck pops in and punches Sinjin.

"Stop! Have you gone mad?" He chastises him. Sinjin lies on the floor and Trina hovers over him, lifeless. The trance is not broken yet she is not head over heels in love with him.

"Trina!" Cat yells, running over to the mindless girl. "Wake up!"

"It's too late!" Beck tells Cat, grabbing her by her shoulders. "She's left us."

"No! She can't, Beck...please!" She begs him. Tears are flowing down her cheeks and she can hardly stand straight.

"I may know someone who can help," he admits, pacing back and forth. "We must go to Sikowitz. He's practiced in the arts."

"Baby, no. We can't get to him. He's stuck with Helen," she tells him.

"We must confront her," he shouts, turning to face Jade. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I-I," she stutters because that is so in character. "I can't do it. I don't like Trina enough anyways. I kind of hate her," she admits. It seems like she has turned back into her old self.

Beck lets out a sigh and turns to Cat. "Will you go with me?"

"No, you must protect me. Take Andre," she orders.

"Andre?" He finally acknowledges his presence.

"I can beat Helen with the funk," he says to Beck.

"Hell yeah," Beck exclaims.

.

.

.

**End Note: **Back when we wrote these chapters, is actually when we began discussing posting this parody here. Haha. Anyways, review! And join Truly Victorious!


	8. Adventure Time

**Note: **Chapter 8, yay! I have nothing to say sooo, just enjoy.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8: Adventure Time**

"Wait!" Jade yells suddenly remembering an important detail. "Sikowitz isn't with Helen. Remember, he ran away with that one woman!"

Beck snaps his fingers. "You're right," he says. "We must go to China and find him!"

Cat sighs. "Can I go too?"

"I thought you didn't want to, sweetheart," Andre says wrapping his arms around Cat's shoulders.

"I don't, but I must help in the search for Sikowitz."

"I will too because he is like my father," Jade says while raising her hand.

"Should we get Tori and Rex to go with us?" Beck asks.

"No, we shouldn't. Who knows what they're doing together right now. I don't want to walk in on that," Jade tells him. The rest of the group nods their heads in agreement.

"Put your hands in the circle if you're going on the Search for Sikowitz," Beck says while sticking his hand in the air.

Jade smiles and puts her hand on his. "I'm in."

Cat does the same. "Me too.

"I'm obviously in," Andre says with a happy grin.

Cat looks over at the window and hears strange noises from outside. She sighs. "Rex and Tori aren't joining us."

"Good," the other three say.

"And Sinjin is hurt and so is Trina. I guess they won't go with us either," Cat says sadly.

"And together, united as one group, we are the Sikowitz-Searchers!" Beck shouts. The others yell with him.

And thus, the quest for Sikowitz is on.

.

.

.

Beck, Jade, Andre, and Cat all grab their suitcases that randomly appeared in the classroom that were packed with all of the important stuff they would need.

Cat sighed and bent down towards her suitcase. "I wish there was a way to save Trina," she said sadly. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise and out popped a magical bottle.

"What is this?" Beck asked in shock. He bent down and grabbed the bottle and looked at the wrapper that was, in fact, wrapped around it. "It says that this bottle is a magical bottle that will grant the wishes of anyone. However, it can't be too specific or else the bottle will explode and murder the one who wished upon it."

Cat squealed and grabbed the bottle out of Beck's hands. "Guys, we can save Trina!"

Jade grabbed the bottle out of her hand. "We can't, Cat. That's too specific. Plus, Sikowitz is more important than Trina."

"No he isn't!" Cat screamed. "I... I love Trina!"

Everyone gasped.

"I have to save her!" Cat yelled. She ran at Jade and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. "I wish that -"

"Cat, don't say anything!" Jade screamed.

Suddenly, Cat's voice was gone. She moved her mouth, trying to talk, but no noise came out.

Andre and Beck turned towards Jade. "What have I done!" Jade screamed. "I'm going to die."

"Not unless I can stop it!" Beck screamed loudly.

Random voices were starting to be heard by the group and they were saying, "Kill Jade West. Kill Jade West. She must be killed." Suddenly, white ghostly figures started appearing. They flew to Jade as she screamed a the top of her lungs.

Beck grabbed the bottle. "I wish that the creatures will stop attacking Jade at the moment," he said. The ghostly creatures stopped moving and were frozen in place.

Beck ran towards Jade and put the bottle in her hand. "Jade, I want you to wish that the creatures will no longer want to hurt you. Then, after that, say that you wish they will kill me instead."

"Beck!" Jade screamed. "I can't do that."

Andre sighed and grabbed the bottle. "I'll miss you man," he said to Beck. The two boys hugged each other. Beck stepped back towards the ghostly beings.

"I wish that the creatures will no longer want to hurt Jade," Andre said carefully. He took a deep breath. "I wish for the creatures to take Beck instead of Jade."

Suddenly, there was a whooping noise and the world started spinning even faster and it felt like there was a tornado in the room. The ghosts grabbed Beck and spun away. Jade screamed and fell down to the ground.

Andre took a deep breath and looked at the bottle. "I wish for Beck!" he yelled over the wind. There was more wind. "I wish for Cat to speak again!"

"Andre!" Cat screamed.

Suddenly, the wind grew faster and the kids could barely stand. Cat ran towards Jade and grabbed onto her. Andre ran towards the girls and got down next to them. "We need to get under a table, I think!" he yelled at them. They all slowly went towards the table in the room trying to be safe.

Suddenly, the wind became even stronger. Cat grabbed onto Andre's arm and held on tightly. Jade screamed and held onto Cat's waist. "Where's the bottle!" Jade yelled.

They all looked up and saw the bottle flying towards them. Suddenly, there was a loud boom.

.

.

.

**End Note: **By InsaneBlueberry, this whole chapter. Review! Join Truly Victorious!


	9. Vampire Jade

**Note: **Enjoy! :)

.

.

.

**Chapter 9: Vampire Jade**

The bottle crashed in front of them, breaking into many tiny shards of glass. The group however was too distracted by the loud booming in the background to remember there was glass.

"What was that sound?" Jade asked them, standing up after it seemed the wind had calmed down.

"I don't know," Andre replies, glancing back and forth between Jade and the exit. "Let's find out."

The group starts toward the classroom door, steeping on the glass and breaking it up more. Some of the shards stuck into Andre's tennis shoes and he cried out in pain.

"I'm wounded!" He yelled, kneeling down. They were still standing in the pile of glass shards and when Andre kneeled down, the shards pierced his knees through the pants.

"Andre!" Cat exclaimed, grabbing him by his shoulders. She looked at him with worry and tried to comfort him as he began to cry because of the pain.

"Blood." She heard Jade whisper this word, over and over again. Cat looked back and saw that Jade was swaying back and forth. Her eyes had turned a pale gray and she licked her lips.

"Blood," she said again.

"Jade?" Cat tried to bring Jade back. Realization hit her, Jade had smelled Andre's blood, she was beginning to lose control. She had tried to protect Jade all this time but it seemed she was about to break.

"Andre, we need to leave, now!" She told him, grabbing his hands and pulling him away.

"We can't leave Jade!" He exclaimed, beginning to turn around and reach out for her.

Cat slapped his hand away. "No, we must leave her! She's dangerous!" She yelled, with one tug and pulled him out the door.

Andre's eyes widened in fear. "What is wrong with her?"

"She's turned," Cat stated simply. Her breathing heavy, trying to find a safe way out. "She'll come for us soon."

.

.

.

Cat held onto Andre's hand and dragged him throughout the school. They ran down random hallways trying to find the obvious way out of the school since they had been going here for years and should know where they were going.

Cat suddenly stopped. "Where are we?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know," he said back. "But we need to get out."

"I know," Cat said. She looked around. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Cat's eyes grew wide and she knew it was Jade almost immediately. She looked around and noticed the boys bathroom. She headed towards it in hope that Jade wouldn't dare go into the boys bathroom.

They got in there and Cat hurriedly looked around. "We need something sharp," she whispered.

"Cat," Andre said. "We can't stop. We need to keep going."

"We need something sharp so we can stop her."

"Won't that kill her?"

"No, it will just hurt her and stop her need for blood," Cat whispered. She grabbed onto the mirror and tried to pull it down. She stopped and sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Cat looked towards and Andre and he towards her. Andre grabbed onto her hand and dragged her away. "The boy's locker-room is connected with this bathroom. Hurry!"

He opened the door silently just as the door bathroom door slammed open. He held onto Cat's hand as he dragged her through the disgusting locker room with the dim emergency lights turned on.

"Where are we going?" Cat whispered to him.

"We need to get to the showers. I remember Jim-Bob-Joe left a knife in there," Andre whispered.

"Okay," Cat said. "I have an idea though."

"What is that?" Andre asked.

"We turn all the showers on and go to the very last one in the hallway and hide there and then attack Jade," Cat said.

"Sounds good."

They ran down the showers turning every single one on. Finally, the got to the last one and climbed in with Andre holding onto the knife. Cat leaned down and turned the shower on. Since there wasn't enough room, the two were standing very close to one another in the small shower.

Suddenly, the door to the locker room burst open. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Jade screamed.

.

.

.

**End Note: **The first part was by me, Ciria. I've watched way too many Vampire shows lately lol. Then InsaneBlueberry wrote the second part with that, "Vampire's can be hurt my knives", thing. Review, or whatever.


	10. Save Me

**Note: **Haven't updated in a while, sorry. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

.

.

.

**Chapter 10: Save You  
><strong>

At the sound of Jade's voice, Cat and Andre's bodies went rigid. Cat looked at the knife in her hand and trembled.

_I can't do this,_ she thought. Tears spilled down her face and she began to whimper.

Andre snapped his attention toward her and quickly placed his hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds. He shushed her and she nodded her head understandingly. With that, he slowly removed her hand only to have her nod.

"I can't," she whispered. "She's my best friend. I can't do this. We must save her."

"We will," Andre reassured her. "We must get to Helen however, she has the magic pixie dust."

Cat's eyes widened and she cried more, tears of hope this time, instead of sadness. "And this will all go away?" she questioned her friend.

"Yes," Andre answered. "We wish for whatever we want and so be it."

"You think you can hide!" They heard Jade scream. She was getting closer and Andre took the knife from Cat's hand, knowing well she wasn't going to be able to do this.

He listened intensely, focusing on Jade's footsteps. When he was sure she was upon them, he leaped out from the shower and stab Jade, nearly missing her heart. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"Andre!" Cat exclaimed. She couldn't believe he had hurt her, completely forgetting Jade was going to kill them if he hadn't.

"It didn't kill her, just paralyzed her!" Andre shouted, grabbing her hand and running for the exit. "Let's hurry to Helen!"

Cat nodded and followed behind Andre, looking back only once at her friend Jade, writhing in pain on the floor.

_We'll save you,_ she thought and somehow, she knew Jade heard her because she stopped fighting the pain.

.

.

.

**End note: **This was written by Ciria. Reviews/Flames? Thanks for reading!


	11. Nerverland

**Chapter 11: Neverland**

Cat and Andre rushed into Helen's office still holding hands. Helen turned around and glared at them. "If you're trying to sleep together in my office like all normal, horny teenagers like to do in princa-"

"No," Andre said seriously. "We're not together."

"But you are together if you think about it," Helen said.

"I mean we're not dating."

"Friends-with-"

"No, just friends," Cat said to Helen. "We need your help."

"With what?" Helen asked the kids.

"Pixie-Dust," Andre said. "We need to save a friend who's a vampire. We were just in the boy's locker-room-"

"Making out?" Helen asked.

"No, running for our lives. Anyways, our friend came into the shower area and was about to attack us when I stabbed her. We're hoping the Pixie Dust will-"

"We're hoping it will save Jade's life and turn her back into a human," Cat said sadly.

Helen sighed. "I see," she said. "I see." She turned around and opened her case where she kept all her books. She pulled back a book and grabbed the little bottle labeled Pixie Dust. "I'm afraid I only have enough Pixie Dust to put your friend into a coma and relieve her of her pain."

"Oh no!" Cat screamed.

"You'll have to go to Neverland," Helen said mysteriously. "You will land in the ocean and your job is to escape the pirates and get to the island. There, you need to search for a boy named Peter Pan. He will have a Pixie named Tinkerbell and you must be kind to her to get the Pixie Dust to save your friend."

"Woah...," Andre said. "You mean that Peter Pan movie was true?"

"Yes," Helen said. "All of Disney's movies are true. The Lion King is true. Sleeping Beauty is true. All of it."

"I always knew it!" Cat screamed happily.

Andre sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Let's go to Neverland, Andre!" Cat screamed. She grabbed onto his hands. "How do we get there?" she asked Helen.

"You need to use the last of this Pixie Dust. It should be able to get you there." Helen sprinkled the dust on them and, soon enough, they were flying through the world and to Neverland. Finally, the fell onto a pirate ship.

.

.

.

**Notes: **This was written by InsaneBlueberry! Review and stuff. Also, this has been nominated for a Topaz Award. So, if you like this fic, vote for us!

Take out the spaces http:/forum fanfiction net/topic/108350/60644390/1/

Thanks for reading!


	12. The Ship

**Chapter 11: The Ship  
><strong>

They fell onto the pirate ship with a loud thud. They knew that the stealthy plan they were going for wasn't going to work out. The pirates turned their heads and they locked steely gazes with them.

The pirates grunted and stood their grounds. They removed their swords from their holsters and Cat and Andre knew there was about to be a fight.

"Surrender," the Captain ordered. His sword pointing towards them. With one swift movement he would surely have their heads.

"Never," Andre said defiantly. He stood tall and unmoved by the Captain's threatening tone. His heart was beating rapidly however and he was scared. He knew he had to keep strong for Cat though, she was shaking next to him.

"Then we will kill them." Andre was unsure of what the Captain meant until him and his crew moves aside and showed his group of friends, Beck, Tori, Robbie, Trina, all tied up.

"They shall walk the plank, and there won't be anything you guys can do," the Captain tells Andre. He motions to his crew and they take Tori, pushing her toward the plank. She was forced to walk across the unstable wood and it creaked with every step.

Andre's heart ached, because he knew he loved her. "No! Stop!" he yelled. The Captain smirked, knowing he had hit a soft spot. He motions for his men to take her back aboard and he turns to Andre.

Andre takes a few steps forward, and with a glare plastered on his face, "We surrender," he tells them. His eyes darting from his friends, to Cat, to the Captain, and to his swords.

"Bow down to me," the Captain orders. He lifts his sword to Andre's chin and he flinches ever so slightly.

"No you!" Andre retorts, lifting his leg and kicking him where it hurts. He grabs the sword and bears himself against the oncoming rage of the Captain's crew.

.

.

.

**Notes: **This was written by Ciria. Review and stuff. Also, this has been nominated for a Topaz Award. So, if you like this fic, vote for us!

Take out the spaces http:/forum fanfiction net/topic/108350/60644390/1/

Thanks for reading!


	13. Leaving You

**Note: **I just got bored...remembered we had this. So yeah...here's an update of random crap we do on the Truly Victorious forum. If you want to access it, the link is on our profile. Enjoy.

.

.

.

The crew raced towards Andre, their swords pointing right towards them. Andre, who had just so happened to have taken a sword-fighting class, defeated them easily because he's just that good. Cat and Tori cheered him on as he defeated the pirates.

Cat, filled with excitement, rushed over to Andre and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and dipped her. They pulled away and realized their OMG!True love!

Tori filled with jealousy, glared at them.

Andre and Cat pulled away and smiled at each other. "Go Andre!" Trina yelled randomly.

Andre twirled his stolen sword around and looked at the group. "Now, it's time to take over this ship and sail to the island and find Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!"

Without warning, a random pirate who hadn't been killed sneaked out of his random hiding spot and creeped up on Andre. Tori noticed this and screamed at the top of her lungs. "ANDRE!" she yelled after her screaming. "Watch out!"

The pirate lunged at Andre and he fell to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand and sliding towards Cat's feet. Andre looked up at Cat. "Cat!" he yelled.

The pirate smiled evilly, his sword slowly cutting into Andre's throat. He looked up at Cat and the others. "If any of you try to kill me, your friend here will be killed," he said.

Cat closed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Cat!" Andre yelled. "Forget about me! Try to find a way to the island and get the pixie dust! I'll be ok!"

Tears streamed down Cat's face. She slowly nodded her head. "I will," she whispered. She grabbed onto the sword tightly and jumped off the ship and into the salty cold water.

.

.

.

**Note: **This part was written by InsaneBluberry. Review okay, okay.


	14. 4 left, 4 to be saved

**Note: **No reviews for our lovely story? I am disappoint. I combined two ones into this one.

.

.

.

Cat, Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Beck all jumped into the water. It splashed all around them. They could hear Andre's screams fill the air and they didn't know what was happening, they weren't even sure if they wanted to know.

Cat and Tori, who both loved this boy to pieces, closed their eyes, trying to block out the screams.

They felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned around to see Beck looking at them with sympathetic eyes.

"He'll be fine," he tells them, giving them a small smile. They nodded, thinking 'yes, Andre is strong, he can hold out'.

They all began to swim towards the shore. They weren't sure if they were headed in the right direction, but this had to be it, they had to save Andre and Jade from their doom.

"Guys," Robbie whispered.

Tori whirled around in the water. "What?" she questioned, looking around.

"There's something in the water," he said, swimming closer to the group.

"Don't joke," Trina warned him with a glare.

"I'm serious."

They all tensed up.

"I'll check," Beck volunteered. He sucked in a deep breath and ducked beneath the water. He looked all around, and then he saw it. Mermaids, swimming towards them. "Just Mermaids."

"Mermaids! They'll destroy us all!" Cat exclaimed. "Run!"

But it was too late. They surrounded them and surfaced. They opened their mouths and began to sing.

"Don't listen!" Tori said, holding her hands to her ears. Her friends all did the same, except for her sister. Who seemed entranced by their song.

"Trina!" Robbie yelled for his lover.

"Such a beautiful sound. Do I sound like that?" Trina asked them, stars swirling in her eyes.

The Mermaids continued to sing, their sound now forming words only Trina could hear. _You can, you can, you can._

"I can," Trina repeated, going towards them.

"We've got to leave her," Beck deducted.

"No!" Robbie yelled, he would never leave her.

But, his friends and even her sister had all agreed. They grabbed Robbie by the arms and pulled him along as she struggled. The Mermaids had gathered around Trina, brushing back her hair and filling her with false promises.

"We can't fail now," Robbie said sternly. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

.

.

.

They made it to the shore of the island. They all looked back. "There's three to save now," Cat said seriously, because she was officially their leader. "We must get enough pixie dust to save all of them."

"What if we can only save one?" Tori asked.

"We... We... We'll have to choose," Cat said.

"But-"

"We won't think of it now," Cat told to Tori angrily. "We must carry on."

The group slowly walked through the forest and they heard screaming from the pirate ship and from the water. They honestly did not want to know what was happening.

Suddenly, they heard a growling noise. They all looked around and then at each other.

"What was that?" Robbie asked in worry.

"Nothing," Cat said, patting his back. "We need to keep going."

They continued walking, when suddenly, there was a loud roaring. They all looked up and saw a mountain lion jump out of a tree at them. Cat screamed and ran towards Tori, knocking her over in order to save her.

The lion roared in anger again because he/she missed Tori. He/She turned around and looked at the members in the group. The lion roared again and stalked towards Beck. Beck's eyes grew wide and he looked around for something to attack it with.

"Beck!" Robbie screamed at him.

Suddenly, the lion jumped and attacked Beck, knocking him onto the ground.

"Oh my god!" everyone, except Beck, yelled.

The lion turned around with Beck knocked out cold on the ground. Cat's eyes grew wide and her leadershipness turned on. "Run!" she yelled at the remaining members.

Tori stood up quickly and ran for her life in the direction of Cat, only to trip over a random rock. Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who had randomly appeared, all turned around and looked at Tori. "Tori!" Robbie yelled. He quickly ran back to her and grabbed onto her arms to help her up.

As he helped her up, he looked into her eyes with undying love. "I can't lose you like I did Trina," he whispered lovingly.

Tori looked at him, her big brown eyes big with fear. "I trust you," she whispered.

They quickly got up and ran off holding hands.

.

.

.

**End Note: **Ta-da. yeah, we basically made half of the gang needed to be save because WE CAN.

Now review. I COMMAND THEE. Or else I'll send Vampire!Jade after you. Blah.

Anyways...

I'm bored so I might write a fic about Beck making all the girls preggo...of course it's a parody...but just...Idk. I need a life.


End file.
